The branch is the statistical component of the Division of Cancer Treatment. The branch designs, conducts and analyzes intramural and national clinical trials of experimental treatments, and conducts studies to identify important prognostic and treatment selection factors. Collaborations with the Developmental Therapeutics Program are directed toward evaluating and improving methodology for pre-clinical drug screening and synthesis. The branch collaborates with the Cancer Therapy Evaluation Program in the review and coordination of national clinical therapeutic research in oncology. The branch designs and maintains computerized data collection systems and develops new biometric methods.